Unhappy Endings
by Maramalade
Summary: Lily hates life, to put it simply she has been a rebel since she could remember, and has felt that life has dealt with her unfairly. Her best friend Jared, shows her the light one afternoon.. and her views change even more when shes accepted to Hogwarts..
1. Setting

Being a small petite girl for her age, Lily Evans wasn't expected to be much of a, er, tomboy so to speak. She instead of going to Etiquette classes, went to the corner café to hang out with the boys next door, instead of going to ballet she went to play soccer. She was the neighborhood rebel. At eleven years old she refused to wear dresses to the maximum, she gave her mother ultimatums about what she'd like to do. You couldn't tell her she wasn't allowed to go to the movies with boys, because you'd just waste your breath. How Lily got to be like this no one really knew, because she had one very proper mother, and an annoying perfect sister, who always got everything right, but she was adopted when she was 2 years old, from a crackwhore, who couldn't tell left from right. Lily was just born, so the Evans had their arms full. At age eleven they still had their arms full, but only with one daughter now.  
  
"Lily would you please stop" asked Petunia politely.  
  
"why?"  
  
"because I asked you nicely, and because it's annoying when you blow bubbles into your milk"  
  
"Lily please stop it, I don't understand where you pick up all these bad habits"  
  
"I don't pick up habits, I just choose to do them, Emmalyne" said Lily mumbling.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said.."  
  
"I know what you said, but what did you just call me?"  
  
"Emmalyne"  
  
"I'm your mother not your friend, you will respect me in that manner by calling me mum, or mother"'  
  
"Oh come on, it's so old, I'm trying for something new, and improved, honestly, I mumI " she said with a bit too much emphasis.  
  
"Look, Lily your going to be late for Etiquette, come on, chop chop"  
  
"Ugh, Em- I mean mum, I don't go to class, so there's no point in pretending"  
  
"well, atleast do it for your mother's sake" said her Uncle coming in the kitchen door.  
  
"I suppose I should pretend, Uncle Ernie"  
  
"Yes, that's the ticket" he replied, while receiving an angry glance from Emmalyne. Ernie was Emmalyne's twin brother. The head of the house, Mr. Robert Evans, left Emmalyne when Lily was just born, 3 weeks later to be exact. So Ernie moved in, and has helped raise the girls since they were toddlers. Lily only listened to Uncle Ernie, when he first moved in then realized he was another big person, and didn't want to listen.  
  
"Well it's time, Lily I'll take you to Etiquette" said her uncle.  
  
"I don't want to go"  
  
"Well I'm sure if you gave it a try you would like It.," said her mum  
  
"NO, I wasn't talking to you anyways, mum" "Lily, I don't know why you feel the need to be so rebelious, if you would just listen--"  
  
"I just don't want to listen, I want to do things on my own, not have your advice here and there.." she spat.  
  
"Why can't you be nice to mum, for a change" asked Petunia.  
  
"Why are you so perfect" retorted Lily.  
  
"That's it, leave now, go Ern, take her I can't handle her anymore, she's gone, out Lily OUT" snapped Lily's mum.  
  
"Fine, I don't want to be here anymore," yelled Lily at the closed door.  
  
"Lily, you need to be more respectful of your mother"  
  
"I , don't care what that old hag wants, or needs"  
  
"She brought you to life"  
  
"I don't care, she should've had me aborted like she said she was going to, and like she did when I was four, with Patrick"  
  
"Oh, dear"  
  
"what is it because I know about my would be brother?"  
  
"well, Lily you weren't supposed to be born either"  
  
"I should've known"  
  
" I really shouldn't be telling you,"  
  
"Well if I was treated a little better at home maybe I wouldn't care"  
  
"Well, if you treated your mother better she wouldn't try to be over bearing"  
  
" I , I could treat her better I suppose but it wont happen,"  
  
"Oh, you are just like your father"  
  
"I want to know, why he left Emmalyne?"  
  
"It's complicated, You have the right to know as he is your father, but I think you need to be a little bit older before I share those details"  
  
"oh come on, I can practically take care of myself "  
  
"I'm not saying that has anything to do with it, just when you've matured a bit more" he had to be careful how he worded what he said, because Lily would give him a cold shoulder if he didn't.  
  
'look, Uncle Ernie, I'm going to the café now, I'll be home later, as usual"  
  
"atleast let me walk you to the sidewalk, so I can say I saw you to the place"  
  
"Alright. Agreed" said Lily grumpily. 


	2. Crying

And as Lily had said, she waited right outside the front door while Uncle Ernie rounded the corner. She leapt up, changed her shirt, and jeans, and walked down the block to the Café. Lily now entered the little café shoppe, and proceeded to her normal corner table at which her friends already sat. 3 boys sat around the table, their names were Jared, Luke, and Anthony. She had known the first two since she was about 4 years old. Anthony she came to know when she was about 6. They had had their share of mud ball fights, and war. Lily and Jared were always together, best friends they were. When Lily was about 9 a girl named Victoria Ethel moved in down the lane from Jared. Lily instantly didn't like her, for Victoria Ethel was a prim and proper girl, and was daddy's little princess, but on the inside she was a spoiled little prat. Lily could tell right away that it was going to be war for Jared's friendship. Well exactly 2 years later, Lily was still at war for Jared's friendship, she felt afraid for the first time. Lily didn't like it, she hated the fact that she felt insecure about the closeness that her and Jared shared, she felt that he was going to just give it up for the no good prats money. Jared felt that Lily was his best friend and would never trade his friendship because it simply wasn't worth it. Lily sat in between Luke and Jared. Anthony had however fallen for the prats money, and was never around to play soccer or go see a rugby match anymore. Lily didn't really care, Anthony was all about money anyway, his parents were rich, and the only reason he hung out with Lily or Jared and Luke were because his parents made him, and it took a lot of bribing too.  
  
"What took you?" asked Luke.  
  
"I had to listen to Perfect Petunia, and Emmalyne's, lecture of how I should respect mum more"  
  
"Oh,.." he said knowing better then to put his nose in the matter.  
  
"so, when are you going to give it a try?" asked a mysterious voice.  
  
"Erm, excuse you?" asked Lily eyeing the personally carefully.  
  
"You heard me, there is no need to repeat myself"  
  
"Er, Victoria, hey, I was just coming to see you actually" said Anthony carefully avoiding Lily and Jared's gaze.  
  
"Right, as usual" said Lily, to his retreating back.  
  
"Who made you his mum?"  
  
"I didn't' see the Queen's funeral on the telly, so I don't see why he's answering to you, either." Lily retorted. Jared sat laughing, Luke was a bit frightened and Anthony was almost out the door when..  
  
"Are you going to let her treat me like that?"  
  
"Yes are you?" asked Lily.  
  
"I don't know what you two are talking about, I'm going home away from the warfront."  
  
"Smart choice," said Jared, receiving an elbow to the ribs.  
  
"Who's side are you on?" questioned Lily with a scared sounding voice.  
  
"Yours of course" said Jared.  
  
"Oh, that's not what you told me the other day" spat Victoria.  
  
"What? I knew you're a traitor, you going to be her best friend now because she's got money, and I don't is that it? Well you know what Jared, I.. Don't know" and she stood up so fast, Jared fell over backwards, and Luke jumped up 3 feet in the air.  
  
"Oh did I hit a sore spot? Well don't get your panties in a twist" she said smiling at Lily's retreating back. Victoria now sat herself in between Jared and Luke. Jared look vivid with angry. Luke was confused. "So boys, now that I've done you a favor, what you going to give me in return?" Jared just started blankly at her.  
  
"Do I need to repeat myself?"  
  
"NO" said Luke.  
  
"Good didn't think so, now, Oh look there's some perfectly good pie I think I'll eat this that is if you two don't want it"  
  
"No, you won't touch it," said Jared grabbing it out of her grasp.  
  
"Excuse me? I just did you a favor"  
  
"No you didn't, as a matter of fact"  
  
"What? You are an ungrateful little--"  
  
The next thing that ensued no one was really quite sure what happened, because it occurred so fast. Lily flew in the door, and practically threw Victoria against the wall. She hovered over Victorias body that was now in a heap.  
  
"That is totally unacceptable behavior" yelled Emmalyne. "that's it, I'm sending you off, to St. Brutis's."  
  
"Bye Jared, I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Bye Lily".  
  
The fury the entailed at home in the kitchen was horrible. Lily was trying to explain that she never touched her, while her mother furiously dialed the number to the Admissions office in St. Brutis's. Petunia sat smuggly in the corner reading her book.  
  
"Why can't you behave?" her mother asked obviously upset.  
  
"I do, but she started to insult Jared"  
  
"oh, so you had to go lose control of your temper"  
  
"no, I told you I didn't touch her"  
  
"Lillian Elizabethe Clarke Evans"  
  
"Mum, I didn't do it"  
  
"I want you to sit in your room, until you can tell me the truth, do you understand that they got more money then this house, your grandfathers or grandmothers have?"  
  
"I didn't do it"  
  
"Lily go"  
  
up in her room, Lily cried for the first time in 7 years. 


	3. Amazed

Lily sat for a good 5 hours in her room, balling the entire time. She felt miserable, like someone had jabbed at long 12-inch knife into her heart and stomachs 5 times each. Her eye's red and puffy, she decided to take a shower, and go to sleep maybe she would wake up in the morning to find it was only a dream.  
  
"LILLIAN"  
  
Lily rolled over, it was 9 o'clock in the morning.  
  
"LILLIAN, GET UP" shrieked her mother.  
  
"Mum,gomeawayee" she mumbled.  
  
"LILLIAN, If I have to come up to your room"  
  
"Alright, I'm up" she growled, sitting up in her bed and putting on her robe. She crossed to the door, to go downstairs to get breakfast.  
  
"It's about time, a representative from St. Brutus's will be here shortly so, after you finish eating you will go wash up"  
  
"Alright." She replied, as she bit into her toast, and jelly. Ten minutes later Lily was back upstairs, changing into some jeans and a sweatshirt.  
  
DING-DONG.  
  
Lily's heart plummeted to middle-earth in a fifth of a second. 'She was serious', thought Lily. She slowly made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Mum, I'm sorry, but I didn't do it"  
  
"Well, maybe a little time from home will change your mind"  
  
"I didn't do it mum, I never touched her"  
  
"Well, it would give us a rest of mind, if we knew that the person who injured our daughter was punished"  
  
"I didn't do it, I won't go"  
  
"I'm afraid we have no choice dear"  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT," yelled Lily  
  
"Then what did? who, I need answers, so I can straighten this out, Lily, how am I supposed to fix this?"  
  
"I don't know, but I didn't do it, there was a bright white light, and she was on the ground the next second."  
  
"I, ...It's not very convincing"  
  
"But it's the truth, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone that badly.even if they made me upset" cried Lily.  
  
"Oh, well you can explain that to the officers when they come to arrest you" said the evil woman.  
  
"I won't go"  
  
"I don't think you have much of a choice"  
  
"You can't arrest an 11 year old," said Lily's mum.  
  
"I can't, but I can have them arrested"  
  
"Now that's enough, I'll have my daughter punished, and that's all you need know, Good Day" said Emmalyne as she aided Victoria's mother out the door. "Well that was rather informing, right, well Lily you will help me every day for one hour outside in the gardens pulling weeds, and doing other chores I need done for me. and on Saturday's you will for 3 hours do chores for the surrounding neighbors."  
  
"Mum?" groaned Lily " Look, you need to be whipped into shape." "I didn't do it" she repeated again, but it only gained her an awful look from her mother.  
  
The next few weeks of her summer break were downright ruddy Hell. Lily pulled weeds for Mrs. Mason in the mornings, and cut grass for the Cunninghams about mid-day. In the evenings on every other day, she would walk the dog for the Smithes.  
  
At about 1pm on a day that she only had to walk the dog, and pull a few weeds in the yard, she called up Jared.  
  
"Hello may I please speak with Jared?" asked Lily politely. It hit her while she was waiting on the phone. She had been civil, to an adult. Lily stood stock still while a little voice yelled in her ear. "Hello?..Hello?.HELLO?" said Jared annoyed.  
  
"H-Hu-Hello" stuttered Lily.  
  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
  
"L-Lily"  
  
"Hello, and what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Nothing"  
  
"So how has your summer been? I haven't seen much of you, Luke, and I were going to come down there tonight and see how you were doing" Lily recapped her summer for the past few weeks  
  
"Boy, Lily that really bites the dust"  
  
"I know, but you see, I've been listening to mum, and I.. I don't know it's different, I'm not anything like Petunia, but it's still a bit frightening when you think about it" said Lily perplexed.  
  
"I know what you mean, you don't sound nearly as bitter as you used to be"  
  
"Maybe I'm losing my touch being with these old hags all day"  
  
"I don't think so, I think your learning"  
  
"What?" she said bitterly  
  
"I think your coming around, you're growing"  
  
"Since when are you full of all this wisdom?"  
  
"I've been told that I always have been, I'm just never got a chance to share it with you" "Don't get all soft on me because I haven't been around, is Luke like this too?"  
  
"I dunno, haven't talked to him, in awhile"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, he's been to Majorca, and his parents took him to visit relatives in London, and his mum's got a deal with the Queen or something"  
  
"Oh, right ..."  
  
"Yeah, well I'd better go, Mum's looking' at me funny"  
  
"Right, I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Ciao"  
  
Lily reluctantly hung up the phone. She did know what was wrong, but she went outside anyway after finishing her lunch quickly. After she finished walking the dog for the Smithes, she walked down to Jared house and rung the doorbell.  
  
"Hello dear, Jared in the Sitting room, watching the telly"  
  
"thanks" she said removing her shoes in the entry way.  
  
"Jared"  
  
"Hello Lily, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I decided to come by, I've been busy, and I was just finished walking the dog, so I thought I"d come say hello"  
  
"Well, I've got something to show you come on" he said holding his hand out for her to take.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll have to come with me to find out"  
  
"fine make it quick"  
  
Outside right before he entered a rather shabby looking box, he made lily cover her eyes.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"It's a surprise, now no peeking, and wait until I come back ok?"  
  
"Alright," she said apprehensively.  
  
Jared came back in five minutes. Lily was still standing in the same spot he'd left her. He took her hand and led her into this what appeared to be a small cardboard box. But when Lily took off her blindfold, she was amazed. 


End file.
